


Come nelle favole

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 20:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: You know when you have a song stuck in your head for hours and a story develops around it? Well, that's me. Enjoy this short little thing





	Come nelle favole

**Author's Note:**

> You know when you have a song stuck in your head for hours and a story develops around it? Well, that's me. Enjoy this short little thing

«Do you ever think about how could have it been if our lives were... Normal?» Castiel asks that night in their motel room. They had a pretty witchcraft case, wrapped up in almost three days.

Tangled in each other, Dean brings Castiel even closer with the arm he has around the Angel's shoulders.

«What do you mean?»

Castiel shakes his head, «Nevermind, it's stupid» he says, disentangling himself from his lover, but Dean is fast and grabs his wrist to stop him.

«What is it, Cas?» he says, smiling, almost amused. Castiel looks down at their point of contact, smiling at the heat of Dean's skin on his. He moves his hand and takes Dean's, intertwining their fingers. He sits up, Dean following, backs on the headboard and their joined hands on Castiel's lap.

«All the people we meet during this job, when we go around asking questions» he starts, looking up into Dean's sparkling green, «they have a family, a job...» he shrugs, «What if that was us? Raising kids, having neighbors, Sam and Mary coming over for Christmas and Thanksgiving, on the couch, talking about everything and nothing...»

Dean's smile turns soft, his eyes so full of love Castiel feels owerhelmed by it.

«You thought a lot about this, uh?»

Castiel feels a faint blush raising to his cheeks and he looks down, «Sometimes... But it's just a fairytale I keep telling myself»

«Hey, no» Dean says, putting one finger under his chin to make him look up again, «I... I thought of this sometimes too, ok? I thought of retiring, I'm 40 dude, and that's a lot for a hunter, marrying you and all that crap that comes after...» Castiel's heart skips a beat, «but not today, alright?» Dean adds, masking his embarrassment with a roll of eyes.

Castiel smiles, how can he not, and leans in, cradling Dean's face with his free hand and kisses him.

«Just and heads up, though» he says when they part, «my answer will be yes»

«Yes?»

Castiel chuckles, «Yes» he repeats, «But not tonight»

Dean laughs and kisses him again, and again.

**Author's Note:**

> The title means "Like in fairytales" and it's the title of a song by Italian singer Vasco Rossi


End file.
